Gloomy Sunday
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Kyuhyun menulis sebuah lagu kematian Ah gak pandai bikin summary. Baca aja MinKyuMin


**Gloomy Sunday**

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** Gloomy Sunday

**Cast :** MinKyuMin

**Genre :** Drama | Horror

**Rated :** T maybe?

**Type : **Yaoi

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** Kyuhyun menciptakan sebuah lagu (crack summary)

**Disclaimer :** God's mine T^T except this story is mine :]

**Warning : **This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Do not bash! Alur kecepetan! Cerita berantakan! Judul beda sama isi cerita! OOC!

**A/n :** Ini dari lagu Gloomy Sunday dan aku bikin cerita tentangnya. Cuma minta umpan balik a.k.a komentar~ Oh ya, aku buat Ff ini sambil dengerin lagu Gloomy Sunday versi Billie Holiday dan Bjork berulang-ulang hohoho. Eh ini pake Second Person POV okay!

Oh ya, maaf banget gak bisa balesin review satu-satu di FF Midnight. Yang bisa aku lakuin hanya ucapan terima kasih banyak. Mulai ngerasa nyaman di FFn ini. Tapi aku janji bakal balesin review di FF ini nanti. Okay?

**Yuri Masochist**

**Presents**

Ini adalah hari minggu ketiga bulan Oktober. Dimana ini adalah musim gugur pertama yang harus kau lalui tanpa dirinya. Dirinya yang telah meninggalkanmu seminggu yang lalu. Tepat di hari minggu. Membuatmu terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian. Membuatmu merasa asing di hari minggu itu. Bahkan, tak kau rasakan keistimewaan di hari minggu.

Sebelum dirinya pergi, kau sangat menyukai hari minggu. Minggu pertama bulan Februari dua tahun yang lalu, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Minggu terakhir bulan Februari, kau mendapati dialah orang pertama yang mencium bibirmu. Minggu kedua bulan Juli, dia memperkenalkanmu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Minggu keempat bulan Desember, natal terindah yang kalian lalui berdua. Minggu pertama bulan Februari kedua, dia membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu.

Minggu ketiga bulan Agustus, dia memilikimu seutuhnya. Minggu pertama bulan September tahun ini, dia menyematkan cincin perak di jari manis tangan kirimu. Dan kau sangat bahagia jika mengingat minggu-minggu itu.

Dan mimpi buruk datang setelah selama dua-hampir tiga tahun-ini kau mendapatkan mimpi indah. Dia datang kerumahmu, dengan wajah yang tak secerah biasanya. Berkata padamu bahwa dia tak bisa menikahimu. Dengan mudahnya dia melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya dan meletakkannya di telapak tanganmu. Kau menggenggamnya erat. Rasanya ingin menghancurkannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Hampir tiga tahun yang kau lalui bersamanya hilang dengan mudah. Dengan tak berharga. Seperti sebuah kapas lembut yang terjatuh ke dalam api panas. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kau bahkan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu detik itu juga.

Lalu, kau pergi ke dalam kamarmu. Menarik secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahmu, kau mencurahkan segalanya dalam kertas itu. Semua yang tertahan di dalam dadamu. Sebuah puisi menyakitkan, yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah lagu. Membuatmu dapat merasakan sedikit ketenangan, dan rasa bebas di dalam dadamu.

Sekarang, disinilah kamu. Berdiri di depan stand mic, dengan beberapa bait lagumu yang sudah sangat kau hapal. Banyak pasang mata di dalam cafe tertuju padamu, ketika kau mengetukkan jarimu perlahan di kepala mic. Bersiap untuk memberitahukan kepada orang-orang, seluruh pahit yang kau rasakan. Dengan lagumu, kau akan membuat semua orang mengerti akan kisahmu.

Kau memegang badan mic dan menarik napas sebelum memejamkan matamu.

.

_Sunday is gloomy_

_The hours are slumberless_

_Dearest the shadows_

_I live with are numberless_

.

_Little white flowers_

_Will never awaken you,_

_Not where the dark coach_

_Of sorrow has taken you_

.

_Angels have no thought_

_Of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry_

_If I thought of joining you?_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

_With shadows I spend it all_

_My heart and I_

_Have decided to end it all_

.

_Soon there'll be prayers_

_And candles are lit, I know_

_Let them not weep_

_Let them know, that I'm glad to go_

.

_Death is a dream_

_For in death I'm caressing you_

_With the last breath of my soul_

_I'll be blessing you_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

.

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming_

_I wake and I find you asleep_

_On deep in my heart, dear_

.

_Darling, I hope_

_That my dream never haunted you_

_My heart is telling you_

_How much I wanted you_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

_._

Kau membuka matamu dan melihat para pengunjung cafe mulai bertepuk tangan. Bahkan hampir dari semua memberikan standing applause. Perasaan bangga mulai menjalari tubuhmu. Kau merasa berhasil. Membuat orang-orang mengenalmu melalui lagumu. Lalu, kau mendengar ada beberapa orang yang meneriakkan namamu. Kau tidak peduli darimana mereka tahu namamu. Yang kau persembahkan kali ini hanya seringaimu. Seringai yang mengiringi tepuk tangan. Khusus darimu.

"Arrghh!"

Dan selanjutnya, yang membelai gendang telingamu adalah teriakan seorang gadis di sudut ruangan. Bukan teriakan kagum, melainkan sebuah teriakan ketakutan. Kedua bola matamu mengarah kesana, bersamaan dengan puluhan pasang mata lainnya. Disana, di meja bundar dengan dua kursi, di samping gadis bergaun violet yang berteriak itu, seorang lelaki baru saja mengakhiri hidupnya. Wajahnya terkapar diatas meja dan mulutnya berbusa. Disamping wajahnya, botol parfume tergeletak dengan kondisi terbuka dan tersisa cairan hanya sekitar beberapa tetes di bibir botol. Dia sepertinya menenggak seluruh cairan kuning yang berada di dalam botol parfume yang mungkin milik gadis itu.

Kau tak dapat menggantikan seringaimu dengan tatapan iba. Beberapa pengunjung segera berlari ke arah si gadis dan si mayat, berupaya untuk memberikan bantuan. Sedangkan kau, hanya membalikkan badan dan pergi ke belakang panggung kecil tempat kau bernyanyi.

Pemilik cafe yang mempekerjakanmu datang menghampirimu. Dia memberikan sebuah pelukan selamat untukmu. Kau tak membalas pelukan itu. Yang kau lakukan hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dapat bernyanyi lagi besok malam di cafe! Semua orang menyukai lagumu! Kau akan dapat bayaran besar dariku!"

Dan kau hanya dapat mengangguk singkat menjawabnya. Lalu dengan santai, kau meninggalkan dia yang mulai sibuk mengurusi namja yang bunuh diri di cafenya. Kau hanya melangkahkan kakimu untuk pulang.

Masih di malam itu, setelah kau sampai di rumahmu yang kecil tetapi cukup nyaman untukmu, kau menyalakan televisi dan duduk di atas sofa. Menikmati secangkir coklat panas yang baru kau buat dan duduk dengan nyaman melihat sebuah berita yang ditayangkan secara live. Setelah kematian seorang namja di cafe tempatmu bernyanyi, atau A-Cha cafe, berita selanjutnya muncul. Sekitar empat belas orang bunuh diri sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka bunuh diri dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan yang membuat semua orang bertanya, mereka semua adalah pengunjung A-Cha cafe yang sempat mendengarkan suara indahmu dengan lagumu.

Kau tertawa kecil. Tidak sulit untuk membagi kesedihan kepada orang-orang. Benar bukan?

Kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke arah meja kecil disamping lemari buku yang berada disamping televisi. Mata hitammu menatap ke arah sebuah potret manis dimana dirimu di rangkul mesra oleh seorang namja yang memberikanmu inspirasi tentang lagumu. Bukankah orang-orang juga menikmatinya? Kau benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada namja yang telah meninggalkanmu itu.

"Gomawo, Shim Changmin."

Malam selanjutnya kau sudah berdiri di depan stand mic yang menjadi perantara ketika orang-orang mulai mengenalmu melalui lagumu. Orang-orang yang kini datang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kau tahu, pasti banyak orang-orang yang ingin mendengar ceritamu. Kau tersenyum bahagia. Kau tak sendiri. Banyak orang-orang yang inginkan kisahmu untuk mereka. Merebut sedikit kepahitan yang kau rasakan selama seminggu ini.

Lalu matamu menangkap sosok inspirasimu. Dia tampan seperti biasa. Kau tersenyum padanya sementara dia hanya diam. Seorang namja cantik yang duduk bersamanya menarik ujung lengan mantan namjachingumu. Dan dia menoleh ke arahnya. Kau dapat melihat, namja cantik itu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir namja yang selalu menciummu. Hatimu tak sakit. Kau hanya memberikan senyuman menyedihkan dan memejamkan matamu.

Kau menarik napas. Lalu mulai bernyanyi dengan segala memorimu yang dulu bersamanya.

.

Gloomy Sunday

.

_Kau memejamkan matamu ketika dia menyuruhmu untuk menutup matamu. Kau tak dapat menebak apa yang ia lakukan. Kau hanya mencoba menebak, namun pikiranmu tak pernah berhasil._

_Lalu, ketika waktu sudah terbuang sekitar lima menit, dia menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu. Kau mengangkat kelopak matamu secara perlahan. Dia, sosok Shim Changmin, berdiri di hadapanmu dengan banyak balon berwarna merah mudah dalam genggamannya. Dan dapat kau lihat, sebuah kertas putih besar yang dilukis dengan tinta merah muda membuatmu menganga tak percaya. Dia meneriakkan kalimat yang di tulisnya._

_"Would you be my boyfriend?"_

_Kau tak dapat menahan tubuhmu yang ingin meloncat. Segera kau berlari ke arahnya dan segera memeluk tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh kalian berdua terjatuh di rumput hijau bukit itu._

_Kau tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Dia mengusap rambutmu dan berbisik di telingamu._

_"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Kau hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalamu di dadanya. Dia mengecup puncak kepalamu sayang. Lalu kau menatap wajahnya. Dan kalian berdua menerbangkan balon-balon, saksi hubungan baru kalian._

:::

_"Kyunie,"_

_Dia memanggil namamu lembut. Kau menatap wajahnya dengan wajah cantikmu. Lalu dia mengaitkan rambut hitam selehermu ke belakang telinga._

_"Kau mencintaiku?"_

_Dia menanyakan hal bodoh padamu. Kau memukul kepalanya, lalu tersenyum._

_"Tentu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, bahkan melebihi cintamu padaku."_

_Dia mengacak lembut rambutmu. Dan kau hanya terkekeh menerimanya. Kau suka sentuhan itu. Kau cinta tatapan itu._

_Lalu dia menghentikan tangannya dan menatapmu lembut. Perlahan dapat kau rasakan hembusan napasnya mendekat. Hingga tak lama kemudian, bibir yang sudah lama kau kagumi itu menyentuh bibir merahmu. Kau memejamkan matamu. Menikmati ciuman lembut yang pertama bagi dirimu. Tak peduli bahwa kau dan kekasihmu adalah sesama lelaki. Yang kau ingin adalah, begini selamanya._

:::

_Kau menggenggam tangannya erat, hingga buku-buku jarimu memutih melebihi kulit putih pucatmu. Sementara dia hanya menggenggam tanganmu lembut. Sentuhannya mencoba menenangkanmu. Kau merasa sedikit tenang, tetapi tak bisa membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhmu menjadi normal. Kau masih takut dan gugup, dengan dua orang tua yang bermarga Shim di hadapanmu._

_"Jadi… apakah umma dan appa merestui hubungan kami yang… memang tak normal ini?"_

_Kau hanya dapat menundukkan wajahmu. Takut. Terlalu takut untuk menatap mereka. Terlalu takut jika tiba-tiba kau mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipimu. Terlalu takut untuk mendengar caci maki yang membuatmu terpisah dengan satu-satunya namja yang mengerti dirimu. Menerima segala kelebihan bahkan kekuranganmu._

_Lalu dapat kau lihat, bayangan kaki di lantai mendekati ujung sepatumu. Kau tahu, Mr. Shim sedang berjalan ke arah kalian berdua. Tapi, kau benar tak bisa untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau akan diusir dari sini dan dengan terpaksa berpisah dengannya._

_Matamu membelalak lebar ketika kau rasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahumu. Kau sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk mengangkat wajahmu. Biarlah kau dibilang lemah. Kau benar-benar tak dapat menghentikan getaran ketakutan pada tubuhmu hingga kau dapat melihat setetes cairan bening milikmu jatuh membasahi keramik putih itu. Kau tak mampu jika kau ditolak._

_"Kami mengikuti kebahagiaanmu, Changmin."_

_Dan, gendang telingamu sama sekali tak percaya dengan suara yang tertangkap. Kau menaikkan wajahmu dan melihat Mr. Shim tersenyum padamu. Dan masih dengan tak percaya, kau lihat Mrs. Shim memberikan senyum lembut untukmu. Mulutmu tak bisa menutup. Kau menatap Changmin di sampingmu. Dia tersenyum, sangat bahagia sebagaimana kau sangat bahagia._

_Dan kau tak dapat menahan kakimu, yang tiba-tiba meloncat di udara dan menabrak tubuhnya. Kau memeluk tubuh tinggi itu, dan menenggelamkan wajahmu di dadanya. Dan kau sangat bahagia._

_"Changmin, bahagiakanlah Kyuhyun. Jangan buat namja cantik ini menangis. Kau harus janji pada appa."_

_"Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih appa. Terima kasih umma. Kyuhyunnie, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamanya."_

.

Dan kau tersenyum tipis.

.

_Kau hampir melukai punggung Changmin dengan kuku jarimu. Kau tak dapat mencengkram seprai. Kau lebih memilih untuk memeluk erat punggungnya, hingga membuat luka dengan kukumu. Kedua matamu ingin terbuka. Ingin melihat Changmin di atas tubuhmu. Namun belaian Changmin membuatmu lumpuh. Kau tak dapat membuka matamu untuk melihat wajah penuh keringatnya._

_Kau hanya dapat mendesah dengan mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka. Dapat kau dengar pujian Changmin untukmu. Kau adalah makhluk Tuhan paling cantik, sexy dan menggoda, yang Tuhan ciptakan khusus untuk seorang Shim Changmin. Dan, tubuhmu benar-benar bersatu dengan Changmin. Kau adalah miliknya, dan dia adalah milikmu, untuk selamanya._

:::

_"Merry christmas!"_

_Dia menghadiahkanmu sebuah ciuman hangat yang membebaskanmu dari dinginnya malam natal di hari itu. Kau tetawa bahagia lalu melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya. Dan Changmin menempelkan dahinya di dahimu, hingga hidung kalian bersentuhan._

_Kau berbisik padanya, "Saranghae."_

_Changmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae."_

_Dan dia mengecup bibirmu lagi. Lalu melumat bibirmu yang terasa dingin. Dia memberikanmu kehangatan. Dia tak mungkin membuatmu kedinginan._

_Kemudian, kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh puncak kepalamu. Kau mendorong dada Changmin perlahan. Dan kalian menatap langit bersamaan._

_First snow._

_Sebuah mimpi indah untukmu melihat first snow dengan kekasihmu. Kau melingkarkan kembali lenganmu di lehernya, lebih erat. Dan dengan keberanianmu, kau mencium pertama bibirnya._

_Biar salju yang menjadi saksi cinta kalian._

:::

_Kau menutup matamu ketika suara lembut Changmin memerintahkanmu. Kau menebak-nebak dengan apa yang akan Changmin berikan di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Mungkin sebuah kalung, atau kue, atau mungkin game baru? Semuanya bisa kau dapatkan._

_Namun yang kau rasakan adalah tubuhmu terangkat. Kau merasakan Changmin menggendongmu ala bridal style dan membuatmu terkekeh lalu memeluk lehernya. Kau tak berani membuka matamu. Kau ingin menunggu Changmin yang menyuruhmu. Kau dapat mendengar pintu terbuka dan kau pastikan kalian masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Lalu kau merasakan Changmin melempar tubuhmu ke atas sesuatu yang lembut, yang tentu saja tak menyakitimu. Kau dapat merasakan harum dari bunga mawar memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan kau dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirmu setelah itu._

_"Kyuhyunnie, buka matamu."_

_Suara lembut itu memerintahkanmu. Kau membuka kelopak matamu perlahan dan mendapati Changmin berada di atas tubuhmu, dengan kedua lengan yang menjadikan tumpuannya di atas ranjang. Kau mengarahkan pandanganmu ke samping. Kau terbaring di atas ranjang berseprai merah, dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga mawar segar. Ruangannya gelap, ada sumber cahaya yang berasal dari ratusan api lilin di dalam sana. Kau mengembalikan pandanganmu ke arah_ _Changmin, lalu menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tangan. Wajahmu memerah. Dan kau benar-benar tak percaya, Changmin dapat melakukan hal ini._

_"Ch-Changmin–"_

_Changmin mengecup ujung hidungmu. "Happy birthday, BabyKyu."_

_Dan kau tak bisa menahan dirimu untuk memeluknya. Kau terlalu gembira, hingga mulutmu terasa sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di dada Changmin, menghirup aroma yang sangat kau sukai._

_"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo. Ini terlihat seperti… malam pertama?"_

_Dan Changmin tertawa mendengar pendapatmu. Dia mengusap lembut rambut hitam selehermu. "Kau bahagia, Kyu?"_

_Kau mengangguk cepat. Kau memeluknya sekali lagi dan tak dapat berhenti tersenyum._

_"Ulang tahunmu enam hari lagi. Kau ingin apa Minnie?"_

_Dia membalas pelukanmu erat. "Tak ingin apa-apa. Hanya ada kau disampingku sudah lebih dari cukup bisa membuatku bernapas dan tetap hidup di dunia ini."_

_Pipimu memerah mendengar pengakuan itu. Kau memukul dadanya pelan dan dia terkekeh. Lalu kau naikkan wajahmu untuk mengecup bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu Minnie. Sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Nado saranghaeyo, Kyuhyunnie."_

_Lalu kalian melakukan bukti cinta. Seperti malam pertama. Sangat romantis dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan cahaya kecil dari lilin-lilin yang menjadi saksi bahwa kalian saling memiliki._

.

Lagu yang kau nyanyikan hampir usai. Namun yang kau lakukan hanya bernyanyi sembari mengingat masa lalu kalian. Kau dan Shim Changmin.

.

_Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah puluhan lilin yang disusun berbentuk hati di atas sebuah bukit. Kedua tanganmu menutup mulutmu. Matamu bergetar terharu. Changmin berlutut di hadapanmu, dengan sebucket mawar merah di tangan kirinya dan dua buah cincin perak di telapak tangan kanannya. Kau memandang cincin itu dan Changmin secara bergantian. Kau tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Matamu benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat._

_Changmin meraih jari manismu. Dia memasangkan kau sebuah cincin, yang memang dibuat khusus untuk jarimu. Matamu mengeluarkan setetes air mata bahagia. Lalu Changmin berdiri dan mencium jarimu._

_"Kyuhyunnie, will you marry me?"_

_Dan kau segera mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Changmin menarikmu ke dalam pelukan. Pelukan terhangat yang pernah kau dapat seumur hidup. Kau sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan air matamu yang terus mengalir. Kau hanya membenamkan wajahmu di dadanya dan tanpa henti mengucapkan kata 'I love you'._

:::

_Hari-harimu sangat bahagia, bahkan melebihi kata bahagia sejak lamaran itu. Tetapi Tuhan memang tak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan yang berlangsung lama. Tepat di hari minggu, minggu kedua bulan Oktober ini, Changmin melepaskan cincin yang mengikat janji sementara kalian berdua. Kau tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menangis. Dia menyeka air matamu dan meminta maaf. Kau ingin memukulnya tetapi kau terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan kau tak tega untuk menyakiti tubuhnya yang telah menyakiti hatimu._

_"Maaf. Kita harus berpisah. Aku mencintai orang lain. Selamat tinggal."_

.

Lagumu berakhir. Kau meremas badan mic kuat, seolah ingin meremukkannya. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan. Bahkan kini, semua pengunjung cafe memberikan standing applause untukmu. Termasuk Changmin dan kekasih barunya. Kau ingin sekali saja mengeluarkan air matamu lagi, setetes saja, tetapi itu terlalu sulit. Kau hanya dapat memberikan seulas senyuman sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan panggung kecil.

"Kerja bagus Kyuhyun!"

Ahjussi yang mempekerjakanmu menepuk bahumu lembut. Dia sangat menyukai penampilanmu, sama seperti pengunjung lainnya. Kau tersenyum sopan.

Lalu, beberapa detik setelah itu, teriakan ricuh terdengar dari dalam cafe. Yang dapat kau dengar dari belakang panggung hanya teriakan orang bunuh diri. Kasus sama seperti kemarin. Kau menyeringai kecil. Orang-orang ternyata menerima kesedihanmu dengan senang hati. Lebih baik mati bunuh diri bukan daripada merasakan pahitnya hidup tanpa kekasih seperti yang kau alami sekarang?

Lalu kau berbalik, ketika seseorang menyentuh punggungmu.

"Kyuhyun,"

Shim Changmin yang dulu milikmu kini berdiri lagi di hadapanmu. Tapi kali ini tanpa kata-kata manis ataupun perbuatan romantisnya. Shim Changmin yang berdiri di hadapanmu kini berbeda. Dia membiarkan namja cantik di sampingnya memeluk manja lengannya.

"Penampilan yang bagus." ucapnya lagi.

Kau memberikan senyuman untuknya. Senyuman yang dahulu dapat membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencium bibirmu.

"Engh, bagaimana kabarmu?" Changmin bertanya lagi padamu.

Kau sama sekali tak menjawab. Kau hanya tersenyum untuknya. Lalu namja cantik di samping Changmin menyikut perutnya. Dan Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kyuhyun, dia Lee Sungmin. Tu-tunanganku."

Dan namja cantik bernama Sungmin itu menyapa. "Hai Kyuhyun. Salam kenal."

Lagi-lagi kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tak ada niat darimu untuk menjawab.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap lengan Changmin. Dia menatapmu lalu beralih kearah Changmin.

"Minnie, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya. Kau ngobrol saja dengan sahabat lamamu. Bye sayang."

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua setelah mencium mantan Changmin-mu. Dahulu, hanya kau yang dapat memanggilnya Minnie. Sekarang panggilan itu digunakan oleh namja sialan itu. Kau menghela napasmu.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae."

Kau dapat mendengar nada penyesalan dari suaranya. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. Lalu Changmin menyentuh bahumu dan menatap lekat matamu.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie. Aku sama sekali tak mencintai Sungmin. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Perusahaan ayahku hampir bangkrut, dan ayah Sungmin membantu perusahaan ayahku. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku harus menikahinya dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku juga mencintai umma dan appa-ku. Aku tak bisa melawan mereka. Aku–"

"Changminnie,"

Kau menghentikan ucapannya dengan bisikan lembutmu. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan bersalah. Tetapi, hati yang terlanjur mati tak dapat kembali hidup. Kau sudah terlalu sakit. Kau tak mampu menerima ribuan kata maaf yang tak bisa mengobati luka di hatimu. Kau tak semudah itu.

Kau memajukan langkahmu hingga dada kalian bersentuhan. Lalu kau istirahatkan dagumu di bahu Changmin yang selalu menjadi tempatmu bersandar setiap kau membutuhkan. Aroma tubuh Changmin yang benar-benar kau rindukan memenuhi seluruh pikiranmu.

Tapi kau terlalu sakit untuk memaafkannya!

Kau mendekatkan mulutmu ke telinganya, dan membisikan kata-kata yang kau buat khusus untuknya.

.

_Sunday is gloomy_

_The hours are slumberless_

_Dearest the shadows_

_I live with are numberless_

.

_Little white flowers_

_Will never awaken you,_

_Not where the dark coach_

_Of sorrow has taken you_

.

_Angels have no thought_

_Of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry_

_If I thought of joining you?_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

_With shadows I spend it all_

_My heart and I_

_Have decided to end it all_

.

_Soon there'll be prayers_

_And candles are lit, I know_

_Let them not weep_

_Let them know, that I'm glad to go_

.

_Death is a dream_

_For in death I'm caressing you_

_With the last breath of my soul_

_I'll be blessing you_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

.

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming_

_I wake and I find you asleep_

_On deep in my heart, dear_

.

_Darling, I hope_

_That my dream never haunted you_

_My heart is telling you_

_How much I wanted you_

.

_Gloomy Sunday_

.

Kau tersenyum dan mundur satu langkah. Dapat kau lihat, darah mulai mengalir dari lubang hidung Changmin. Kau hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kyuhyunnie, jeongmal… jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Dia berusaha menggapai tubuhmu. Tapi kau hanya diam. Lalu dia terjatuh, membentur lantai dengan sangat keras.

Ini adalah kali terakhirnya dia melihatmu. Kau telah mempersembahkan lagu yang kau buat khusus untuk dirinya dan kau nyanyikan tepat di telinganya. Kau sungguh bangga ketika tak mendengar suara hembusan napasnya.

Dan, yang mengiringi seringaimu kali ini adalah teriakan panik orang-orang di luar sana. Tentang mereka yang tiba-tiba bunuh diri setelah mendengar kisahmu melalui lagumu.

**A/n: Nyahahaha apa ini? XD Sorry ya kalau aneh!**

**Saya lagi nyoba bikin FF pake second person POV nih**

**Mohon reviewnya ya~**


End file.
